


yeah we got the music (back inside let's do this)

by fangirlingbooknerd



Series: 90s boys, 2000s music [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, again t for language not for content, and has some cute little luke centric fluff, and needed to switch it up, did you guys know that i only know how to write one type of fic apparently, second chapter is panic! at the disco, still havent decided on what shes gonna show them so leave me your recs, the first chapter is charli xcx bc i realized id only written stuff that they liked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: “YES,” Flynn agreed. “We should introduce those boys to some culture. Start with the cringe stuff but then show them Rihanna and blow their minds.”“Oh, Alex would flip over Rihanna. And Beyonce! I guarantee he asks me to teach him the ‘Single Ladies’ dance.”Flynn pulled out her phone. “That’s it, I’m making a playlist of songs that you have to show to them.”_______________OR Flynn finds out that Julie is introducing the boys to 2000s music and wants in.(as always, can be read separately from the rest of my works)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: 90s boys, 2000s music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944169
Comments: 28
Kudos: 238
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. charli xcx

“I can’t believe you introduced them to modern punk by playing ‘Teenagers.’ Wait, is that even considered modern punk or is too old?” 

“I think it’s modern punk,” replied Julie. She and Flynn were walking home from school together. They used to do this every week—walk home, hang out, order in a pizza, sleepover—but that got harder and harder the older they got. The two made sure to do it at least once a month though since they both loved the tradition. “What would YOU have played for them?”   


“Panic! At the Disco, duh.” 

“Ah yes, how could I forget. You’re in love with Brendon Urie.” 

“I’m not ~in love~ with Brendon Urie, but I might be in love with his voice,” Flynn joked. “Actually, hmm, this is harder than I thought. My instinct is to play ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’ but I can’t even tell if it’s a good song or not anymore. It’s just such a meme.” 

“That’s me with ‘All Star’ by Smash Mouth.” 

“YES,” Flynn agreed. “We should introduce those boys to some culture. Start with the cringe stuff but then show them Rihanna and blow their minds.” 

“Oh, Alex would flip over Rihanna. And Beyonce! I guarantee he asks me to teach him the ‘Single Ladies’ dance.” 

Flynn pulled out her phone. “That’s it, I’m making a playlist of songs that you have to show to them.” 

“They’re kinda picky, Flynn. If you put country on there, even as a joke, Luke will hate it. Reggie though, Reggie will be so happy.” 

“Oh please even Luke will be powerless against that country roads song.” 

“You can’t put that on the playlist.” 

“And why can’t I?” 

“Because that song came out in the 1970s.” 

“Oh.” Flynn made a yikes face. “My bad, that won’t go on there. Hey, do you think if I put my stuff on there, they’d like it?” 

“Flynn I don’t know if your music is iconic to American culture,” Julie said. “YET,” she threw in for good measure. 

“It should be though,” Flynn huffed. “Besides these songs don’t have to just be about American culture. Some of the best songs are completely slept on!” 

“Fair, fair. Lemme see what songs you have so far.” 

Flynn passed her phone to Julie. Julie scrolled through it, smiling at the familiar titles. True to her word, Flynn had some cringe stuff like “All Star” and “A Thousand Miles.” “Oh no, Flynn,” Julie started, “not you putting ‘Bring Me To Life’ on here.” 

“WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP INSIIIIIIDE,” Flynn sang. She stopped and looked at Julie expectantly. 

Julie sighed. She was powerless when it came to her friend. “I CAN’T WAKE UP!” Flynn laughed and Julie knew she did the right thing. She kept scrolling through her friend’s playlist. “Interesting choice of songs with this middle part.” It seemed like Flynn had put a random songs in, no rhyme or reason. 

“Those are all songs that I find critically under-appreciated.” 

“You think ‘Boom Clap’ by Charli XCX is critically under-appreciated?” 

“It goes hard, Julie. Have you listened to it recently, or are you just hating on it because it was from TFIOS?” 

“Actually, I don’t think I’ve heard it since middle school.” She tapped on the song, grateful that her friend had Spotify premium. Okay, maybe this song was better than she remembered. Sure, it was cheesy but it had a killer beat. Soon enough she and Flynn were dancing along the sidewalk, twirling each other around. 

They made it to Julie’s house at the final chorus of the song. Julie told Flynn to go to the garage while Julie went inside to tell her dad that she was home. When the song ended, Flynn sang it a little under her breath, thinking she was alone in the studio. Little did she know that all three boys were hanging out. She plopped herself down on the couch, whisper-singing, “boom clap, the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and.” 

Thankfully Julie walked in before Flynn could embarrass herself too much. “Hey,” she said, aimed at the boys. 

Flynn followed her line of sight and found it far away from herself. “Are the boys here right now?” 

Julie looked at her. “Yup.” 

Flynn laughed awkwardly. “They totally just heard me singing Charli XCX. But this could be a good thing! Now we have an icebreaker.” 

Julie nodded and turned back to the boys. “Flynn made you guys a playlist on the walk here. She said it’s full of songs that you guys should know. Little heads up, some are better than others.” 

“Yeah, yeah. The one you guys heard me singing was by Charli XCX. She does like electronic pop music.” Luke and Reggie shared a bland look, but Alex at least look intrigued. “I’m just gonna play it for you guys. You’re welcome.” 

“Boom boom boom clap! You’re picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon, stars shining as your bones illuminate.” Luke looked immediately turned off, but Julie wouldn’t let Flynn know that.

“Boom clap, the sound in my heart! The beat goes on and on and on and on and, boom clap! You make me feel good, come on to me, come on to me, now.” Flynn was really losing the guys now. Well, Alex was kinda vibing with it, but Luke and Reggie both looked bored. 

Julie wanted to save her friend. “Is this really the best Charli song you could think of?” 

  
“It’s her most famous track.” 

“I just feel like they’d like ‘Break The Rules’ or something better.” 

Flynn gasped. “I totally forgot about that song! You’re right, that probably fits their rebel vibe a little better than this.” Flynn paused the song. Julie pretended not to notice Alex’s little pout. “Okay, you boys better like this one or I’m deeming you tasteless.” 

Once again, Luke seemed uninterested. He tried to get into it, probably because he was afraid of Flynn’s wrath, Julie thought. Still, Alex was the only one actually excited about the song. She just hoped for them to have something nice to say after this. Flynn would be so sad if they didn’t like her songs. Julie tried to warn her that the boys were picky and all had different music taste, but did she listen? No. 

“I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules! Boys and girls across the world putting on our dancing shoes. Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked. I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules!” 

Reggie and Alex liked the beat, dancing around to the post-chorus electronica break. Luke looked and Julie and said, “I like the chorus lyrics, but this isn’t really my kind of music.” 

“Stop trying to look cool, man! We all know you like disco,” Alex called from where he was dancing with Reggie. 

“Stop saying that I like disco!” 

Hmm if he liked disco then he’d probably like some of Dua Lipa’s new stuff. She made a mental note to show him some of “Future Nostalgia” later. 

For the second chorus, Flynn put her phone down on the couch and grabbed Julie’s hands. Julie let herself be pulled to the middle of the studio so she could dance with Flynn. 

The beat got soft. The two girls squatted down like they always did, slowly standing back up as the beat got louder and louder. They sang along much to the amusement of the three ghosts. “Got my guitar. Sunglasses on. So light it up. Never stop it’s how we ride, coming up until we die! I DON’T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL, I JUST WANNA BREAK THE RULES!” They were belting out of the chorus, lost in the giggles and excitement of each other. The ghosts were totally forgotten. It was as if it was a typical slumber party from middle school, before Carrie turned mean and Julie’s mom died and everything got so complicated. 

When the song ended the girls were sweaty and out of breath. They laughed, gasping for air, and pulled each other in for a big hug. 

“Awwww,” Reggie went. Luke punched him in the arm for interrupting the girls’ moment. 

Julie snapped her head to where the boys were. “The boys are still here.” 

“Huh? OH THEM. The whole reason we were playing these songs rightttttt. Yeah I was totally just playing it up for them. I don’t—I don’t really dance like that.” 

Julie gave her a disbelieving look but let it slide. “So boys, did you like it?” 

Alex predictably answered first. “Yes we did!” 

Reggie went next. “It was alright. Fun beat, but not sure if it’s my style.” 

Julie nodded and looked expectantly at Luke. “I can see why it was popular in clubs,” he answered vaguely. That obviously meant that he didn’t like it but didn’t want to be mean about it. 

Julie relayed their responses to Flynn. “Ugh, Luke. No taste. Whatever, he probably listens to like emo music anyway. OH WAIT, he does, because he likes MCR now.” 

“Hey,” Luke said, standing up to defend himself. “I am a ROCKER. Play me some Poison or Foreigner or something.” 

Julie sighed and paraphrased. “He says he only likes rock n roll, like Poison or Foreigner.” 

Flynn rolled her eyes. “Boys. So typical. Well, I don’t regret showing you this. It’s peak American culture. Next time I’ll switch it up and play something even crazier just so you can see how much music has changed.” She smirked. Julie the boys all exchanged “uh oh” looks. “I think next week they should get to meet Stacy’s mom.” 

Julie groaned. “Flynn don’t do this to them. We’re not even old enough to have that song be relevant to our youth. They didn’t play it at a single middle school dance.” Both Julie and Flynn had heard about those awkward stories from their older relatives, about how that song was the anthem for so many many school boys from the early 2000s. 

“That’s true, but they played Soulja Boy like three times. Who still listens to that?” 

“Oh my gosh, we have to show them Soulja Boy!” 

“Do you remember the dance still? I think I do.” Julie nodded and the girls high-fived. Flynn smirked. “Get ready for the sickest thing you’ve ever seen.” 


	2. panic! at the disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so "teenagers" by MCR is on the new playlist that owen (who plays alex) just put out and i know this has nothing to do w me but also everyone should go read my fic where they all listen to that song. 
> 
> ANYWAY i got so many requests for panic! at the disco, here it is! i hope y'all like it :)

Julie was so glad that she told Flynn about the boys. She hated lying to her friend and she was relieved that she didn’t have to make excuses about band practices. The best thing, though, was one Julie didn’t expect. Flynn liked to hang with the guys. Okay, so maybe that was strong phrasing, but Flynn wanting to show them music meant she was over like all time. There was nothing Julie loved more than spending time with her best friend. 

Today, Flynn was playing Panic! at the Disco for them. “So Panic! has a lot of good songs. This isn’t one of them, but it is their most famous song, so it’s only fitting that we stat there.” 

Luke looked pained and she hadn’t even started the song. Julie knew where this was going. Flynn was gonna play them “I Write Sins Not Tragedies.” “Flynn, are you really gonna show them this one?” She crossed her arms and sighed, trying to signal to her friend that this was a terrible idea. 

“I’m aware that they’re not gonna like it, but come ON, this is peak 21st century culture.” Julie raised her hands in defeat and gestured for Flynn to start the song. 

Flynn suppressed a smile as she heard the opening notes. She still doesn’t know how this song got so popular but she likes it now, in an ironic way. 

“Oh, well imagine, as I’m pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can’t help but to hear, no I can’t help but hear an exchanging of words.” 

Both Flynn and Julie go, “I love you! I love you too!” at the same time. The boys all have confused expressions on their faces. They had never seen the music video and Flynn was just playing from her Spotify playlist. Whatever. Flynn and Julie could explain it later if they were really that curious. 

“What a beautiful wedding,” the two girls continue, “What a beautiful weddings says the bridesmaid to a waiterOH YES but what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a shhhhh.” The two refuse to sing the lyric. Maybe it’s silly but if Hayley Williams is gonna stop performing “Misery Business” because of the word, then the girls are gonna stop singing it in songs completely. 

The boys looked both scared and stunned as the girls rock out to the chorus. “I CHIME IN with a haven’t you people ever heard of? Closing the —damn door NO!” The sing it the same way the music video plays it, leaving the boys extra confused, wondering why they were censoring part of a word when the Spotify version doesn’t. They were also confused as to why damn wasn’t the part that was bleeped. (Some things are a mystery to all, I guess). Reggie wanted to speak about the use of “foul language” again but he didn’t wanna go down THAT road again. He got it: she’s a big girl, she can curse if she wants to. 

If Reggie was being honest, he wasn’t really loving the song. From the looks of it, neither was Luke nor Alex. All three were entertained by how much fun the two girls were having. Panic! was one of Flynn’s all time favorite bands, but she’d never admit that out loud. Having the chance to “ironically” rock out to “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” was a treat for her. 

About halfway through the second verse, Alex commented. “Hey wait a minute, I think I know this guy.” 

That was startling enough to get the attention of everyone in the room. Julie and Flynn stopped pretending to be emo and looked at him confused. 

“Well I know it’s kinda crazy but his voice is like crazy similar to that one Taylor Swift song you showed me, Julie. The duet where they did a little dance?” 

Julie gasped. “You’re right! Yeah that was Brendon Urie, who’s the lead singer for this band. I can’t believe you recognized his voice.” 

Alex looked proud of himself. “Well, I’m a musician after all. I pay attention to sounds and all that.” 

“No that’s like really impressive, good job, Alex.” 

Alex pretended to wave it off, but Julie could see him blushing. She didn’t even know ghosts COULD blush. 

Flynn whispered something to Julie, and she grinned almost evilly. The boys exchanged nervous looks. 

“Everybody up,” Flynn called. “This is the most basic song, I know you guys have already picked up the tune. Rock out to the song, it’s a teenage right.”   
  
Luke scoffed. “I don’t know if we can really rock out to this.” 

Julie relayed the message. 

“Well, you’re gonna rock out! And don’t think Julie will cover for you. She’s my girl, okay?” 

“Come onnnn, Luuuuuke,” Alex teased in a mocking voice. “Let that inner bad boy loose.” 

Luke sighed. He’d deny it if anyone ever called him out on it, but he actually really liked dancing. He didn’t do it on stage too much since he always had his guitar. That first night at the Hollywood Ghost Club, Luke was really tempted to stay with Caleb. Pretty girls were twirling him around and he’s not gonna lie, he liked it. This dancing was nothing like the dancing at the Hollywood Ghost Club. There were no pretty girls here—okay that was a lie, Julie was here but she didn’t count! He could easily gawk at the girls in the flapper dresses and boas, dancing to try to impress them. But that wouldn’t work with Julie and his friends would give him major shit for it. But there she was, looking at him expectantly. He couldn’t let her down, not when they were so close to being something official. So he danced. Flipped his hair and did a leg kick and spun around. He felt cheesy, but he looked over at Reggie and Alex making absolute fools of themselves and felt a little better. He looked at Julie and saw her smiling wide at him and knew instantly that it was worth it. To think, he could’ve seen her smile like this all along if he would’ve just danced with her. 

He was snapped out of his trance when the song ended and Flynn clapped, before sighing loudly and flopping down on the couch. “I don’t know about you, but I am TIRED after that number.” She paused for a minute to catch her breath. “Julie, did the boys dance?” 

“Yup.” 

“All of them?” 

Julie smiled. “Yeah, even Luke.” Luke gave her a smile right back, one he knew that Alex and Reggie would mock him for. But it didn’t matter. The only opinion he cared about right now was Julie’s. 


End file.
